Underground Adventures
by mikehughes2006
Summary: A group of friends are on a photography course in Britain, London. Little do they know the horrific backstory behind it. Join David an his friends as they venture through the deep, dark tunnels of London.
1. Prologue

Prologue

So I recently moved to Britain for five months for my final photography course with my friends, in fact, there the only reason why I'm here. They got me in to photography about 2 years ago and I absolutely loved it!

I recently graduated from high school and seeking in becoming a famous photographer. I'm exploring Britain's underground tunnels. My friends and I are going next week and hopefully going to discover so amazing artefacts. Little did we know of what was actually down there

Shelley. She was, well… my ex-girlfriend. We broke up about two months ago for reasons I would rather not state. My names David by the way.

"Long time, no see David!" Said Shelley.

"Yeah, so, this is awkward… listen I-"

"It's ok, really, it's all behind us now just, don't bring it up."

"O-of course! It's all behind us now so we don't have to worry about it." David replied.

"So, when do we go on this course? Do you know the date, or even the time? They should have told us!"

"Oh yeah, we go tomorrow at 9.30pm."

"Great"

"Where's Mike and Lois?" David said.

"Oh, they said that they would be waiting for us at the apartment when we arrive. I just hope they're there."

"I'm sure they will."

We really needed to find our way around London, it was so beautiful but very hard to navigate. Eventually we found the apartment after searching for almost two hours. We then nearly threw up at its apearance, it was like houses stacked up on them selves. It was so unusal that the city was so beautiful but this part of it wasn't, like if you just made a piece of art and some one just vomited all over it.

"Ugh, this place looks horrible…" Daid said.

"Yeah, it looks terrible."

"Well, I guess we'll have to get used to it then."


	2. Welcome!

Chaptire Un

As we walked into the apartment, we where cautious of where we set foot. There where piles of clothes and garbage scattered around the entire room.

"What are you two doing? Clean this place up! Remember, we've got our final course tomorrow!" Said Shelley.

Mike spoke forth. "Sorry, you two, I guess we just got a little carried away…" "Yeah where really sorry."

"You better be! We only have till tomorrow to unpack, clean up and get things sorted before tomorrow. We have five months in London, so please be a little discreet…" David said.

As we got unpacked and got things sorted out, we finally cleaned up the apartment and in relief, there was nothing left to clean up. For the rest of the night, we where putting on hit pop songs, partying and generally anything that is bad for our health. We stayed up late, which was obviously a terrible idea.

I was kind of in the wrong when I said that we should "Clean this place up…" But, what can you do?

"Ugh, what time is it…?" Mike said.

"Ugh, I think it's 8pm…" Lois replied.

"What? We slept in! we only have an hour to get ready!"

"Ugh, where are we?" Mike said. "What do you mean, "Where are we?" If you're not going to take these months seriously then I have no idea what to do with you three!"

They quickly rushed off in a rather awkward manner , looking like clowns but rushing off non the less.

"You're lucky I can drive…" Said Lois.

Lois, well, all of them where complete and utter slag offs, not giving a damn about their lives, completely oblivious to the world around them, but Lois in particular. She always had this tomboyish attitude which I can agree, was fairly funny, but slightly embarrassing to say the least. When ever she was around someone, she acted very tough, I could not but help crack a smile at the way she expressions her self in life. It was something everyone could get a kick out off in life.

"Are you two coming or what?" Shelley said. "We've been waiting here for over five minutes now!" Shelley said with a cross-eyed look on her face.

"Yes! Just give us a second!" Said the pair.

They stumbled in the cheap car. It was old, battered and very unpleasant to look at never the less, but something about it just felt `Right.` not comfy but just right.

"Are we ready to go?" Said David. "Yes just let me turn on the engine." Said Shelley

"Hey, why can't I drive?" Mike said.

"Because you are the most unqualified person to drive a car, that's why, besides, you couldn't even redo your drivers test because you failed so many times!" Shelley responded.

"We need to get some petrol so I'll need to go to the nearest petrol station."

They drove for at least 10 minutes before finding a near by petrol station. They had to get used to there surroundings if they wanted to live in `this` part of London. They finally finished in the petrol station and where ready to head to the photography course, ensuring they had everything they needed. They only needed a few things since the place they where going already supplied the equipment. For there final course they where going to explore the underground systems of London, we haven't received any information about how far we where

going, they haven't even sorted out if this is even legal yet, let alone something they would have wanted to do. They got to the course where they saw a bunch of happy teens who have just graduated from high school. They look like an adult, but have the minds of a child in primary school.

We got out of the car and spoke to the woman who was hosting for this afternoon.

"Hi, may I help you with anything, young man?" The tall lady looked down at David as the group backed away.

"Ugh, yes, we are the new students on the photography course…" David replied.

"Oh yes! Follow me." "You know, I don't believe we've exchanged names, my name is Mrs Swift, or Nicole if you want, what is your name?"

"My name is David, and here are my friends, Shelley, Mike and Lois."

The three finally found the strength to confront Nicole.

"Ehem… Hi…" Mike said, you would think that someone like Mike or Lois for that fact, wouldn't be afraid to approach another person. You would just think that he would be so forward, but in reality he was a very shy and introverted teen.

Mrs Swift greeted the pair of four into a room where they kept cameras, Go Pro's and other accessories.

"Now this is where we store are cameras and other equipment which we will use later before we enter the systems. Now we will need to do safety checks on you to see if you fully equipped and have the supplies you need for you journey! Now, I will be accompanying you through out this so if you get lost, we will have microphones you will be able to use, any questions?"

"Erm, yes what time do we go underground?" Shelley said.

"We go at 10:01pm, so you will have some free time to your selves, I will contact you when and where to meet up at, but for now, go and enjoy your selves!" Mrs Swift responded.

To be honest with you, I would have thought instructors in schools like these would be very strict, but I guess I was proved otherwise.

"What do we do now?" Shelley said.. "I guess the only logical thing to do is get our selves packed away ready for the course." Mike replied. "I'm surprised that fits into your vocabulary, it seems to long…" Shelley said.

Mike gave Shelley a giggle and began to move along.

"Well, let's get unpacked."


	3. New Encounters

We ventured around the Collage after packing our stuff away in our rooms. We saw a lot of people there, along with some new people. We looked for the dining hall to eat in before a group of teens approached us with a grin on their face, we thought nothing of it since I used to get this around my old high school, I really didn't have that many friends back then until I met Shelley and all that. We had some good times that could not have not been ruined even if someone tried to. Those where the days…

"Hey kid, come here." Said a loud voice. We stared at him for a second before being thrown back into reality.

"Us, why?" David responded. "And where not kids! Sure, we can act like kids sometimes, but by law we are adults." David said.

"Smart ass…" The guy left us alone as he gave us a very nasty stir to the eye, along with his group.

"What was that all about?" Lois said.

"Yeah! What was wrong with them guys?"

We continued are walk through the school. Besides that "problem" we encountered earlier on this morning, everyone else didn't seem to bother us and some of the students invited us for a tour around the collage. It was very unexpected.

"Lois, do you know the time?" Shelley said.

"Yes, it is 9:39pm."

"Well I guess we should start moving to our class then, we got a call from her saying to meet up in the middle of the collage grounds."

We arrived at the centre of the collage with a batch of cameras, lights, helmets and go-pros where sat next to a few other guys and girls with Mrs Swift.

"Ah, so glad you are here! I can see you all arrived nice and early. Now, there has been some incidents with legal documents and others, so for next few days, we'll be training instead, but it will give you all a little experience with our equipment we have for you." Mrs Swift instructed.

"Put on this, its called a go-pro, this will be an optional accessory since it is not vital to this course. But we have a set of cameras for you to use, these where very expensive so please don't drop them!"

Nicole pointed to a set of cameras in a box enough for a small group of people.

After getting used to the equipment Mrs dismissed us and said to meet up here tomorrow at the exact time. She said that more students will be joining us when we actually go through the underground systems of London. We walked back to our rooms looking like if we just got out of bed. We crept into our dorms as to not disturb other people, and if God himself just gave me a strike with a lightning bolt, I had to share a room with Lois. The person who had the loudest snores in the history of mankind. If there was a record the loudest snorer, she would take first place.

 _`Oh great, you're my roommate`_ I thought to myself. Well I've encountered worse problems, so I really shouldn't brag about this one small problem.

"Hey, Lois…" David said. "Oh, hey David."

"So do you think we should get some shut eye?" David moaned.

"Aww, your no fun, no wonder Shelley broke up with you…"

"I'd really not like to discuss this topic." David said. "Ok, fine…"

"I'm going to watch some films, you can go get some shut eye if you want."

"Ok fine, but keep it at a low volume!" David roared.

"Have it your way then…"

 **AUTHERS NOTE: I'm trying to update this as much I can, expect more soon. I'm trying to get this story at least over 150,000 words or more. Please leave any constructive criticism below, I'd like to know what your thought on the story or where I can improve. Tell me if I make any grammatical errors and I'll fix that ASAP.**


	4. Just Getting Started

We got up nice and early at 7:50pm. We ate breakfast, and got changed into our clean clothes. I was that tired that I fell asleep right on the spot. We didn't know much people so we decided to meet some new people, get to see some new faces, or old ones.

"What should we do?" David asked. "I think we should go meet some new people, yeah know? See some new faces, get to know people. Besides, everyone we met on the first day turned out to be nice. "

"Ehem, guys?" A small voice was heard coming from behind us.

"What do you want Lois…?" Mike said.

"I just got a contact from Nicole saying that the tunnels might be unsafe and aren't designed for people of our skill level."

"What? That's completely obscured! I've been on multiple photography courses to get to here, and now there telling us that we can't do it?" Shelley said. "I know! But she also said that there is another course that we can go on, it's still in the underground systems."

"So we still have to go to the centre by 10:00 still?" "Yes."

We wondered off looking for something to eat at the dining halls, it was a huge building with a lot of interior, decorating and was very warm and welcoming. We sat down with a morning snack and chatted for a while. After five minutes, we left the dining hall to proceed to our photography class. We met up with Mrs Swift and she wanted us to try on the equipment so it would be ok for us to go down.

"Oh good, you're all early again, perfect! Now, as you all may know, we are having a slight delay and change upon the course, but we are going on a new course which is suitable for your likings."

We nodded and went along with what she was saying. I thought nothing of this course, in fact, I really don't mind. After two hours of map layouts of the tunnels, working with equipment and a lot more boring stuff, she dismissed us once again.

It felt like a famous song being repeated over and over again, you don't mind it the first few times, but the next five times it gets obnoxious, which is why I like artist like Bo Burnham because they can reflect art in a funny way but hides a message in their music which has a deeper meaning. That's what my life felt like. I never want to sound depressing like an old rag of dust in a bag, but hey, it is what it is.

"Are you coming David?" A voice said. "Oh yes, hang on, I-I just, ugh, I'll be there in a second…"

"Are you Ok? You seem out of it today." Mike said.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just really tired. Do you guys just want to go and get something to eat and then go back to our dorms? I mean, we've only got now and tomorrow before we actually go onto the photography course." David said, "Alright then."

We got some dinner, we stayed there for 20 minutes chatting away like a broken record. I must say, we did have a lot of fun and I think I would get used to this place a lot quicker than I expected. We after our little chatting session, we made our way out of the building and into a new one which we where accompanied by a row of stairs leading up to our dorm rooms. We made our way up the stairs and into our rooms.

 _`another day complete.`_ I groaned to myself.

 **AUTHERS NOTE: Sorry to cut this chapter short, I have a lot of homework, revision to do, but because I'm only in year six, I'll be able to update this more frequently now that I can get all of my** _ **revision, homework, etc**_ **done. Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	5. Update

**SMALL UPDATE: I will just like to say that I am proud to announce that the journey is beginning, I am looking forward to making chapter five of Underground Adventures, so I will keep you updated every five chapters.**


	6. The Beginning

I arose from my bed, looking out of my window, only to find the bright sun beaming on my eyes. As I got up, I sighed and made a small groan. It had been raining all night. Some how I heard it. I usually sleep in and I am a very deep sleeper, so this comes as a surprise to me. I always love a bit of sun, the way it shined, it just brightens up my day. (No pun intended).

"What a nice day! Lois, come look!" "What, Did you finally find why your so annoying?"

"Now is not the time for games, Lois. Remember, today we go into Lodon's systems. We can't afford to be late!

Lois we going to speak, but immediately cut off by David. "We need to be ready for today, we have little time." ` _I really hope Lois doesn't forget about today...'_

We got dressed quickly, I knew Lois wasn't going to take it that seriously, but she acted quick, we where actually the first ones ready. We waited outside Mike and Shelleys door which was a pale brown with the words 'We are the best!' wrote on it. It's tacky handwriting reminded me of Mikes handwriting.

"Are you to ready?" Lois said. "Yeah, nearly! Just give us a minute or two." Muffled voices where heard while Mike spoke, presumably him 'attempting' to put on a tee-shirt, but who really knows?

I lifted my head around a corner only to find a group of guys walking our way. One of them with a short sleeved shirt with the words, 'Sophomores' on it. That can't be right, we where in Britain, weren't we? As far as I know, British people did not use that term to describe someone like him. But then again, I've seen some crazy things in this school already, and that isn't going to be the last.

"Ugh, hello?" Lois said. "Oh, you must be new here. The names Robert, or Rob if you will."

He seemed friendly enough, was he not?" Exclude that 'encounter' we had with then other teens, (if yo can even call them that)... These ones seemed nice.

"Yeah, we are new here, don't worry, we aren't going to be here for long. About five months." David said. "Oh that's good, anyway, what's your names? It's always nice to see new people here." The other guy on the left said.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! My names David and here's Lois, and the people who are shouting at each other in that dorm room is Mike and Shelley. The guys could not help but giggle at the state parent, and even overhearing them argue made the situation more comedic.

"What are they, like couples or something?" Robert said. "No! Nothing like that, just friends."

Robert and his group of friends identified where the shouting was coming from and saw that it was only a few dorms away. David and Lois looked at each other out of confusion. "So... is this normal for them to argue like this?" Robert said with a worried look on his face.

"Ugh, yes. I'll go and sort this out..." David replied 'Why can't they just get along with each other?'

David walked over the dorm room, inspecting every word coming form there mouths. "Will you two stop going at each other's throats and mature a little?" David said with a frustrated look on his face. And if it just came out of no where. An awkward silence appeared from not just the two of them, but the whole group.

"Ehem, where not actually arguing, just pretending! Yeah!" Shelley said. "Just, ugh... you two make my brain hurt! Are you ready? We have wasted almost an hour!" And hour? It couldn't have been that long... But it was all true. The amount of arguing made then almost lose seances of what's around them. Time sure goes quick.

"The pair came out of the room with bed-heads and worried looks on their faces. "Erm, so... sorry for that, it's just that SOMEONE couldn't keep there voice down all morning..." Shelley said. "You can talk! You where on back for hours upon end!" Mike replied. The group along with Robert and his one came along two as the walked down the word. No one said a word. And then, Robert spoke up. "Ehem, so what are you all here for?" "Right now, where on a photography course with Mrs Swift." David said. "Oh where in that to! I'm Matt by the way, and this is Taylor." Taylor was possibly the shyest one out of them all.

We walked over to the course and who would have guessed, Mrs Swift was smiling at us. I guess she was expecting us to do the same so I just made an awkward smile and a wave.

"Ah, David, glad you and your friends could make it, very early today aswell!" Mrs Swift said.

"We will need you to get suited up first." It took five minutes to get changed into our new gear. I was not expecting it to be this heavy.

"Now, are we all ready to go in?"


	7. Now We Are Ready

We stood still, silent, and then snapped back to reality. We where really going in the tunnels? It had only felt like today since we got here. She stood in front of us and said another few words. "Okay! Now that you are all ready, we are going to go through one more safety check to make sure that you are fully equipped. Now, would anyone like to participate in my demonstration?" Shelley put her hand. She was the only one who put it up aswell. "Thankyou, Shelley! Now let me demonstrate with Shelley here."

It took around ten to fifteen minutes for the demonstration to start kicking into my head. What she was saying made no sense! Well, at least to me. The others sure knew what they where doing... "Very good, Shelley! Now, we will make our way to the underground systems in half an hour, so for now, you can have that time to yourselves. Just remember, come back as soon as you can!" She left us alone to mingle with each other and socialise. It felt like for ever! I talked with Taylor and Matt for a while. They where very nice. Robert was still wearing 'that' shirt. I still didn't understand why he was wearing it.

Time had passed. We had practically forgotten about the course. We headed back to where Mrs Swift was standing. The blonde haired lady was talking to another member of staff, I couldn't exactly make out what she was saying. Something about tripping wires and death traps. That was odd, why would she be talking about that? Maybe it just fascinated her, just like how Mike and Lois stayed up all night with out falling asleep. Now that one in particular fascinated me. As we walked back, we noticed something different, it was getting dark. How could that be? It was light about an hour ago! I just kept walking with the group and shrugged it off as a random occurrence.

"Hey, why is it getting dark?" Mike said in confusion. "I know right! What's happening? I remember it being light like an hour ago!" Matt said. "What ever it is, I can't but help say it's just Britain. I mean, in America, there's different times that the sun sets. But this, this can't be right..." David replied.

The question hung. When we got to Mrs Swift, she was still talking to that other lady with dark, black hair, tall and had lipstick on. She was wearing a plane grey shirt with black pants. She also had a logo on her shirt the read out 'NLU' and underneath it read out 'North London Universtity' which was what we where attending. A notification appeared on my phone. It was Twitter. Oh god, what now? Somebody complaining about how they hate males of this generation? Or somebody bragging on about how they can't get their hair dryer to work? The questions go on. But no, it was a news article about how dramatically the weather has been changing. Not just London, but the whole of Britain. I chose to ignore it and put my phone away.u

"Very glad you could make it back on time, guys!" Mrs Swift said with a cheerful voice. "How are you all doing this evening?"

"Or this night? What's going on with the weather change!" Shelley said. "Ah, yes. I have grown a suspicion of why it's getting so dark. Maybe an eclipse?" Mrs Swift replied. But that couldn't be right... That happened last year! Two eclipses in one year? That's scientifically impossible! It can't be that. Could it? But there was no time to focus on one detail. We have this photography course to get through, and because we are staying here for five months, there's really no point in ranting about the weather.

"Ehem, Mrs Swift?" I was still wondering if to call her that, I mean, she sounds very layer back. She even said to us that we could name her by her first name and rather not by her second name. "Yes, David?" "Are we going into the systems yet?" "Oh, yes. We will be going in about five minutes. We are just filling out the rest of the documents and other legal things. But no need to worry! We will be down there before you know it!" I couldn't help crack a smile at the final statement. I think she **noticed** it and grinned. Not in the 'sexual' way, nor even in a comedic way. An evil way. Just to say, 'you won't be **laughing** soon' or something like that.

Five minutes had past and then Nicole spoke up. "Ok, now let's get going!"


End file.
